


About Damn Time

by gestaltrose



Series: Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean figures out something, Sam’s involved, sex is involved… yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 18 for this fic. This was written for lj community spn_first_time Valentine Challenge. I was also inspired by lj user pkabyssinian who is lovely and gave me the prompts of Sam/Dean and kissing. The person who got this rolling is lj usermonica_catch22 she wanted drunk Sam and disco.

Valentine’s day. Mother fucking Valentine’s day. Dean wasn’t happy. Walking into his favorite club in the city, he had figured out quickly what day it was. How could he have forgotten. Over half of the people there were dressed up. He sighed as he was approached by a boy that was probably pushing eighteen if he was lucky, dressed as an angel.

“Wanna buy me a drink, bad boy?”

Dean looked at the young man. These stupid ‘costume’ parties were just an excuse for more than usual anonymous sex also as a way to get the underage guys in a little more easily, like it was hard in the first place. This guy wasn’t his type so he just shook his head, turned and walked to the bar.

He didn’t think too hard about what his type had been recently; tall, young looking men with messy hair. Knowing what he liked was enough for him. He ordered a drink and leaned back at the bar to watch the people dance. He hated Valentine’s day with a passion, and after this past week he hated it even more.

Poor Sam. He had finally had a girlfriend at school. Dean had actually been relieved when Sam had made the announcement that he was seeing someone named Terry at the dinner table over a month ago now. All the while, staring at Dean. Dad had clapped Sam on the back and asked when they could meet the lucky girl. Sam had sputtered at first, then told them soon.

Ever since the middle of November, Sam had been acting weird around him. Dean had had to go and jerk off in the bathroom three times as much as normal. Sam kept touching him, if Dean wasn’t positive his little brother didn’t know how he felt he would have sworn Sam was hitting on him. So, maybe, he had come to the club a little more often. And maybe he had fucked tall shaggy haired strangers in the back room. It didn’t mean he was going to cross that line.

So when Sam had got a girlfriend, Dean had thought that it was all in his head. Sam hadn’t been hitting on him, he’d just been a little weird. But, last Friday Sam had got dumped. Apparently Terry thought he was in love with another girl or something. At least that’s what Dean got from the part of the conversation that he overheard.

Sam had been moping around since then shooting Dean confused looks. Then on Monday Dean had come in and found Sam crying.

“What?”

Sam looked up at him with his tear filled eyes. He ran his hand across his face, sniffing. “Nothing.”

“Dad okay?”

“What? Yeah he left for a hunt, couldn’t wait for you.” Sam sounded bitter.

“Did you want to go?” Dean was confused.

“No. Just, just leave me alone!” Sam stormed down the hall to his room.

Fixing dinner, Dean stirred the pasta and thought. He finally figured that it must have something to do with Terry. Fixing a sauce soon had the whole house smelling of garlic and tomatoes. Dean put the garlic bread under the broiler and went to see if Sam was coming to dinner.

“Sam?” Dean opened the door and looked in on Sam. “You going to eat?”

“Guess so,” came the quiet answer.

“It’s almost ready if you want to wash up.” Dean turned and was leaving when he caught sight of a card. He plucked it off of Sam’s dresser. Expecting to hear a yell from Sam about staying out of his business, he was surprised when it didn’t happen. Looking up he saw Sam staring at him. It was nearly predatory and for a moment Dean almost took a step back but he stopped himself.

Flipping the card open in order to challenge whatever had just happened, Dean was once again surprised when Sam said nothing. “Dear Sam, I’m so glad I met you. Every time I see you smile it makes my day that much better. Thanks for being in my life. Happy Valentine’s Day. Love, Terry,” Dean read it out loud. Ignoring the twisting knife feeling he had in his gut that couldn’t possibly be jealousy, he looked with sympathy or what he hoped was sympathy at Sam.

“You got something to say Dean?”

“I’m sorry.” Dean felt bad, Sam’s girlfriend had broken up with him after giving him this card.

“You’re sorry? That’s rich.” Sam gave a laugh like a bark and then asked, “Do you smell something burning?”

The garlic bread! Dean dropped the card and ran to try and save his bread. Pulling it from the oven, just one edge had been browned but not quiet burnt.

They ate dinner in silence. A couple of times Dean started to say something but a look from Sam shut him up. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say anyway.

Two days later Sam told him that he wanted some time alone, if that was okay. Dean had agreed and had headed out to his favorite club to work off some steam and he had completely forgotten that it was Valentine’s Day. He took a drink of his beer and looked around the room. On the dance floor was a few of the guys he’d been with. A tall guy in nothing more than a pair of shiny underwear and a pair of wings waved at him. He nodded, not really in the mood for anything anymore.

Then he turned and saw someone walk in. Dean was hard so fast he had trouble thinking. This guy was perfect. Tall, skinny, shaggy hair was just so, and that ass, the guy was wearing a mask but not like the ones everyone else had on. This was gold and had black feathers that waved around the top of it. He had on a black mesh shirt and black wings that trailed behind him, framing his ass.

Dean was up and walking across the floor before he knew what had hit him. Getting closer he saw that this guy was even more perfect. He looked in his eyes and felt this electric shock run down his spine. He nodded in the direction of the dance floor with a raised eyebrow.

The dark angel nodded and they headed out to the floor. Noticing that the guy had on black leather pants, quite similar to some he had at home he smiled. They had the same taste. They danced to Santana’s Smooth and they were rubbing up against each other like two cats in heat. Never mind that that everyone else in the place was doing the same. The song ended and Dean was kind of hoping that he was going to get some action. Instead, the costumed boy turned and left him on the floor.

Dean watched as he walked to the bar and at least five guys tried to buy him a drink. He accepted one and turned around to survey the dance floor, like Dean had earlier. Quickly, before he could be caught staring, Dean headed for the bathroom.

Shutting the door to the stall, Dean had his cock in hand and was tugging on it when the door was pushed open and there was his dark angel. They both looked down at his hard cock in his hand. He found himself pushed up against the wall of the stall. His cock was wrapped a large warm grip and he tilted his head back and looked into dark eyes.

Their mouths were close, Dean could feel his breath on his lips. The hand on his cock did this kind of twist as it came over the head and Dean’s head thumped back against the wall. His neck was attacked, licked and bit and Dean could feel the stranger’s stubble rubbing at his cheek. Then his lips were captured and Dean couldn’t take it anymore, the hand on his cock, this perfect mouth and tongue licking at his. His hips shot forward and he came.

The tall stranger stepped back and most of it missed him, all of it missed Dean. Looking at his come sliding down the black leather and he felt his cock twitch. He watched as this guy slid his fingers through it and brought Dean’s come up to his mouth to taste. Dean groaned and his head thumped against the wall again. Closing his eyes, when he opened them he was alone.

Tucking his cock back into his jeans, Dean went looking for his angel. Not seeing him on the dance floor, Dean walked back to the bar. Getting another beer he tried to be casual as he looked around. He wouldn’t think that a tall guy with wings would be that hard to miss. But with everyone dancing and making out, it took Dean awhile to spot his quarry.

The guy was slamming back shots of something, like they were going out of style. The guys he was with were watching him with a predatory eye. Dean didn’t like it. Sauntering over to the table, Dean sat leaned over and looked at that angel.

“Dean!” The masked angel leaned back and said with a grin. Dean knew that voice.

“Sam?”

“Dean, meet my friends.” Sam waved a hand expansively around the table. “Friends, Dean.”

Sam’s ‘friends’ glared at Dean as he pulled Sam up. “Come on.”

“Where Dean?” Sam asked as he stumbled to his feet. “Home? Home is good. You here that guys? Dean is taking me home.”

“You could have told us you were taken,” one of the guys mumbled and Dean shot all of them a look.

“How many drinks did you have Sammy?” Dean asked as he maneuvered Sam into the car.

Sam sat and counted on his fingers. If Dean hadn’t been so worried he would have been laughing his ass off. “Three, no four, no wait. . .fuck Dean,” his head rolled against the seat of the Impala, “I can’t remember.”

“Let’s just get you home.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Dean pulled out on the road, heading for home. “Sure, Sam.”

“But you can’t tell.” Sam put his finger up to his lip and made a shushing noise, spiting all over the place. “Dean doesn’t even know this.”

“’kay Sam,” Dean said trying to keep his eyes on the road and Sam.

“I dated Terry to make Dean jealous, but it didn’t work.” Sam sighed. “No, not at all.” He shook his head. “And Terry, all I did was hurt his feelings.”

“Not good.” What else could Dean do but play along. Holy hell, Sam had dated Terry to make him jealous? Terry was a guy? Man now he felt dense as a doorpost.

Sam shook his head, looking down. “Dean, he doesn’t even know, he’s so fucking blind.”

They drove in silence until Dean pulled into the driveway, Dean thinking the whole way. He was wrapping his mind around Sam getting him off so damn fast in the bathroom, and that Sam knew it was him. It explained the instant attraction he had felt to Sam.

Knowing that you lusted after your brother in that way was one thing, finding out that he felt the same was completely different. Dean turned to Sam who seemed to have sobered up some.

“What am I so blind about?”

Sam gave him a confused look and then groaned and laid his head back. “Tell me I didn’t say that out loud.”

“Okay Sammy, you didn’t say that out loud. Now what the fuck did you mean?”

“You aren’t going to ask about the costume? Or how I got to the bar? Or how many guys I’ve fucked?” It seemed that Sam was trying to make him mad.

“Don’t worry. You will explain it to me or to Dad, your choice. But tell me what you meant when you said I was blind.”

Sam flushed and Dean was never sure if it was the alcohol that did it or what but suddenly Sammy was in his face, having grabbed his jacket and dragged him across the car. They stayed there for a moment, as if they both knew that this is the line that they had never dared to talk about, let alone consider crossing.

Then Dean relaxed a little and Sam tilted his head and they moved closer. “You’re drunk,” Dean said, smelling the alcohol on Sam’s breath.

“Maybe a little,” Sam eventually conceded. “So what?”

“Maybe if you weren’t drunk, we wouldn’t. . .you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t what Dean? Follow you into the bathroom and give you a hand job? I was stone sober when I did that.”

“Right,” Dean said moving slightly closer to Sam. “So you were.” He kissed his brother, his tongue darting out to taste Sam. Both of them groaned and then it was as if whatever had been restraining them broke. It was crazy and Dean just went with it.

Sam dominated the kiss his lips moving over Dean’s in a demanding, needy way. Dean gave him everything he had. Lips moving they broke apart for air and it was as if they remembered they were in the Impala.

“Inside,” Sam demanded.

“Sure,” Dean said and extricated himself from Sam and the Impala. He couldn’t stop his brain from kicking into overdrive as he pushed open the front door and walked in, Sam right behind him. Turning, all Dean saw was feathers and mesh and he was pushed against the wall.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice was low and gravelly.

“Sammy,” Dean tilted his head up and looked into Sam’s eyes trying not to sound defensive.

Sam pressed against him and he could feel Sam’s hard on pressing against his. “Don’t you dare tell me you don’t want this.”

Dean closed his eyes and just let the desire he felt when Sam spoke roll over him. “Ummm.”

Now Sam was close to tears and Dean wasn’t sure if it was tears of frustration or sadness. “Dean, please.”

He threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Whatever you need Sammy,” he murmured into his lips just before closing the gap between them. They kissed slowly and Dean turned his head and one of them opened their mouth first, then tongues tangled and pressed.

It felt, fucking fantastic, that was how it felt. They made it down the hallway and to Dean’s room. Sam was stripping as they went so as they made it to his room, Sam was in his briefs and Dean was still dressed. Reaching down to pull his shirt out he was stopped by Sam’s hands on his.

“Let me,” Sam slid his hands up under Dean’s shirt and Dean closed his eyes. Sam kissed his neck murmuring into his skin. “Want you, wanna be in you. Let me be in you, please, please.”

Dean lifted his head and Sam pulled his shirt off and captured his lips still begging. Stilling him for a moment Dean looked at Sam. “I’m. . .I don’t. . .I never. . . have you?” Hoping that Sam would make sense out of his rambling.

Sam leaned back and odd suspicion in his eye. “You haven’t ever? With anyone?”

“No, yes, I mean I’ve never ummm, bottomed,” he finally admitted.

“But you want to?” Sam again had a gleam in his eye. Dean nodded and Sam reached into his bedside table for his lube.

“Been snooping?”

“Huh?” Sam seemed truly surprised.

“You knew where my lube was, you been snooping in my stuff?”

“No, I mean yeah, I didn’t have any and I figured you did.”

“Did you fuck Terry then?”

“No! I mean no, I didn’t. It was for jacking off,” Sam finally admitted sheepishly. Dean could tell he was lying but he wasn’t certain about what.

“You and Terry never?”

“We kissed and stuff but no, we never.”

“And stuff?”

“Could we please stop talking about Terry? This isn’t about Terry, Dean this is about you and me,” Sam finally said with an irritated huff.

“Fine I was just wondering how much practice you had at this.”

“I’ve got experience if that’s what you’re asking me,” Sam’s tone was off, like he wanted to say something else. Then he wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and all thought went out the window.

Sam moved down and sucked the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean nearly jerked off the bed. Knowing it was Sam sucking on his cock made Dean feel things in his chest that he hadn’t felt before.

“You really wanna?” Dean couldn’t stop himself from asking as Sam slicked his fingers up in front of him.

One finger twirled around Dean’s hole then Sam pressed on it, not pushing in and Dean nearly came just from that. Then Sam slowly pushed his finger in and Dean moaned. “Yes, Sammy, like that.”

Sam pushed his finger all the way in and then dragged it across Dean’s prostate when he pulled it back out. Dean moaned again and lifted his head to look at Sam. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Sam pressed a second finger into him fucking him quite thoroughly before he answered. “I had a good teacher.”

Dean just started to wonder who his teacher could have been when Sam added a third finger and they both moaned, Dean felt the burn of the stretch but it was good and as Sam stroked across his prostate again and again he soon forgot about it and was begging for more.

“In me Sam.” Dean looked up to find that Sam had already pulled his fingers out and was slicking up his hard cock. Dean’s ass clenched tight as he saw just how big his little brother was.

“Relax Dean, If it hurts we’re doing it wrong. I’ll just start over. It’s okay.” Sam must have known from the way Dean was staring at his cock, eyes widened.

Sam pressed his thumb at Dean’s tight pucker, slowly pressing it in, working it around. “Relax, yeah, that’s it.” He positioned his cock at Dean’s hole. “Bear down for me Dean,” Sam reminded him of his own words to others. Dean did as Sam said and Sam got his head inside him. It was stretching and Dean felt full but it didn’t hurt like he was worried it might.

Sam pushed gently until he slipped past the second ring of muscle and into Dean. It was amazing. Dean pulled Sam down so he could kiss him. Then Sam began to move slowly with little movements and soon they were both moaning and Dean reached down and began to pull on his cock.

“Yeah Sammy. Right there. Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah.” Dean encouraged his brother. Soon Sam was pushing all the way in and Dean was meeting him thrust for thrust. “Harder, fuck me harder!” Dean yelled as Sam began to pound against him.

Then Dean was coming and it was the most amazing orgasm he had ever had. Why hadn’t he done this before? Why had he waited so long, wanting Sam, needing Sam? He could feel his body contracting around Sam’s large cock and soon Sam stilled, pushed all the way inside of him.

Dean refused to feel guilty about this. He knew that what he and Sam had done was wrong in so many ways but it was right too. Dean had seen Sam working on his college applications. Knowing that Sam would be leaving him soon, Dean greedily wanted this one thing, this one memory of Sam to be his and his alone.

“Love you,” Sam said as he curled against his side, his leg sprawled across him.

“Love you too, Sammy.”

“’member this forever,” Sam murmured into his neck.

“Me too Sam,” Dean said and decided he would ask Sam later why he said it was about damn time.


End file.
